Duelo Xiaolin Guerra Shoku
by Marcus Vinicius
Summary: Após alcançar o nível Shoku, Raimundo se sente confiante demais, e os outros monges acabam relaxando em seus treinamentos, confiando nos poderes do brasileiro. Mas, e se ele fora a escolha errada? Outra pessoa poderá aparecer para receber os poderes Shoku? Até mesmo... Um inimigo?
1. Os Novos Poderes de Raimundo

Fazia mais um dia agradável e ensolarado nas montanhas chinesas onde residiam nossos heróis monges, que estavam no pátio principal, relaxando e se divertindo ao Sol. Mestre Fung dissera para eles treinarem, é claro, mas agora somente um pensamento passava na cabeça de todos: Agora, desde que Raimundo se tornara o líder, e o mais poderoso dos quatro, não havia muita necessidade de treinamento. Até o próprio Omi concordava com essa posição de Kimiko e Clay. Os Heylins não haviam ampliados suas forças, como eles fizeram. Então, se precissasem, Raimundo tomaria conta de toda situação para eles, e por isso podiam relaxar.

De repente, Dojo aparece segurando o Papiro dos Shen Gong Wu, com más notícias para os relaxados monges:

– Alô Monges! A brincadeira acabou, venham aqui! Mais um Shen Gong Wu se revelou: essa é a Insígnia Metaru! Com ela, o usuário reveste seu corpo de metal... - Dojo então percebe os Monges se entreolhando, com um quê de cansaço - Pessoal, acordem! Vamos logo!

– Ahhnn, Dojo - se espreguiça Kimiko, que estava deitada na grama ao Sol Não podemos deixar os vilões pegarem, só dessa vez, para depois pegarmos de volta?... Agora não!

– Isso, Dojo - concorda Raimundo - Deixe que algum idiota como o Jack Spicer vá atrás do Shen Gong Wu! Depois nós pegamos dele... Pra dizer a verdade, porque que sempre que os Shen Gong Wus se revelam, nós temos que ir imediatamente pegá-los, hein?

– Provavelmente porque eu pedi para meus monges fazerem isso...

Raimundo se vira e dá de cara com Mestre Fung, que viera ao encontro

– Hehehe... Desculpe, Mestre... - começa o Monge do Ar, desconcertado Mas... O senhor não acha que poderia deixar a gente pegar ele depois? Não há necessidade de...

– Raimundo - corta o Mestre, com um tom de voz decisivo - Eu acho que, se vocês podem impedir que as forças do mal se fortaleçam com os Shen Gong Wus, devem fazer o mais rápido possível... E também me atrevo a dizer que o que eu acho, ainda devia ser obedecido neste Templo, concorda?

– Mas, Mestre...- começou Omi, mas Mestre Fung lhe deu um olhar lancinante, que o fez voltar atrás e ficar quieto.

.Mestre Fung respira fundo, e completa:

– Agora, jovens Monges, sei que faltam poucas etapas até vocês chegarem ao nível de Dragão Xiaolin. Mas... Peço que reflitam sobre a situação atual de vocês... Um poder que se deriva de um Dragão Xiaolin, além de seu senso de justiça, é sua humildade. Cuidado, jovens Monges...

– Sim, Mestre... - dizeram os quatro de uma vez só, entediados.

– E agora vão com Dojo atrás do Shen Gong Wu.

–-

Sobrevoando os céus na garupa de Dojo, Raimundo começa a reclamar outra vez:

– Ora, o Mestre Fung não percebe certas coisas né? Quem mais pode nos enfrentar, dentro o lado Heylin? Agora que sou guerreiro Shoku, posso derrotar a todos facilmente!

– Mas... Ainda tem o Chase Young... - relembra Omi.

Omi, Chase Young já está ultrapassado a nós, nós já ganhamos inúmeros Duelos Xiaolin dele - responde Kimiko - Você não percebeu que ele anda sumido desde aquela época que o Raimundo evoluiu?

– É, carequinha, fica tranqüilo...vocês estão comigo, haha! - ri-se Raimundo da conversa, confiante.

– Descendo, gente! - Dojo mergulha nas nuvens, e surge a frente da equipe um cenário de uma consturção antiga, com minas abandonadas - O Shen Gong Wu está lá dentro, e tem alguém tentando pegá-lo, posso sentir! Se apressem!

Os Monges, guiados por Dojo, chegam até o centro das minas, onde no topo de uma pilha de trenós de mineração enferrujados, brilhava a Insígna Metaru. Escalando em direção a ele, estão os Heylins, Katnappe e Tubbimura.

– Prrrrr, dessa vez o Shen Gong Wu é meu, Tubbi! Olhe! Os pirralhos Xiaolin chegaram!... AHHH não, Miaaaauu! - velozmente, Raimundo alçara vôo do solo e chegara até a insígnia primeiro, mas não a pegara.

– Venha, Katnappe! - convida Raimundo, desdenhoso, flutuando do topo da montanha de trenós, com o Shen Gong Wu a seus pés - Que venha até os dois, pra ficar mais divertido!

– Seu atrevido! - responde Tubbimura, saltando ao mesmo que Katnappe, e chegando ao topo.

Os três tocam na insígnia:

– Vou apostar minha Crista do Condor! - diz Raimundo - Meu Shen Gon Wu elemental!

– Ei, Raimundo! Raimundo! - alerta Dojo, assustado com a audácia do Monge - Não acho isso uma boa idéia, filho! Seus poderes Wudai estão quase todos concentrados na Crista!

– Dojo, por favor! - replica Kimiko, incomodada - Deixe ele apostar o que quiser!

– Mas... Kimiko! - Dojo fica indignado - O mestre não permitiu que vocês ficassem apostando seus Shen Gong Wus Elementais! Isso é errado, hein!

– Ora Dojo, você acha que o Raimundô tem alguma chance de perder? - comenta Omi, se divertindo com aquilo tudo - O Mestre não precisa saber!

– Isso aí, carequinha! Com esses aqui, é só diversão! Haha! - comenta Raimundo

– Mas... Mas... - Dojo fica sem ter o que retrucar, olhando para todos boquiaberto. Clay então o pega do chão, e o traz pra dentro de seu chapéu:

– Ahhhh, mas que Dojo! Fique aqui comigo,eles vão duelar!

– Ora seus...abusados! - ameaça Katnappe - Tirando uma com a nossa cara, é? Eu aposto a moeda dos Mantídios!

– E eu aposto a língua de Saiping! - diz Tubbimura

– Moeda dos Mantídios? Vai ser mais fácil do que pensava! - se empolga Raimundo - Vamos lá,**Duelo Xiaolin!**

As minas se transformam em uma caverna comprida cheia de estalactites e estalagmites em volta. Quem chegasse primeiro ao fim do túnel seria o vencedor.

_GONG YI TAN PAII!_

Raimundo deixa Katnappe ir á frente, e a segue bem de perto, voando e desviando dos espinhos facilmente. Ela usa a Moeda dos Mantídios, e Raimundo aproveita que ela está no ar, e dá um leve pé-de-vento com sua Crista do Condor. Katnappe sai voando, e arrebenta a parede da caverna, sendo eliminada.

–Muito fácil... Sua vez, Tubbi! - Tubbimura havia entrado em um túnel feito por insetos controlados, e estava quase chegando à insígnia. Mas Raimundo atinge o túnel com um Estrondo de Tufão, e Tubbimura sai voando pela terra. Raimundo aproveita e joga ele pra fora pelo mesmo buraco de Katnappe, sai voando em disparada, e em dois segundos volta de encontro aos monges, sorrindo, com a Insígnia Metaru na mão. O Duelo é encerrado.

– Viu, Dojo...? - comenta Kimiko, jáno caminho de volta para o TEmplo Xiaolin - Com o Raimundo em Nível Shoku, estamos feitos!

Dojo olha para os quatro Monges comemorando, com um olhar estupefato.

–-

Tarde da noite no Templo, todos os Monges já estão dormindo. Dojo chega ao quarto de Mestre Fung... E decide contar o que havia acontecido.

– A Crista do Condor? Eu não acredito - comenta Mestre Fung, decepcionado - os Monges estão muito enganados, Dojo, quanto a seus poderes e o poder de seus inimigos. Tenho que fazer algo por eles...

– Mestre, o problema mesmo é o Raimundo! - alerta Dojo - O senhor sabe, ele está muito forte, e os outros estão sentindo isso e relaxando aos seus deveres! Mestre, será que... Pode não ter havido algum... Engano na escolha?

Mestre Fung pensa por um momento antes de responder:

– Não... Eu não sei... Não digo agora, mas depois que Raimundo voltou da Busca Individual com os outros, ele realmente era o mais qualificado para subir à posição de Líder Shoku.

Mas será que não poderia ter sido ele, poderia ter sido outra pessoa: - indaga Dojo - Talvez apareça outro guerreiro Shoku entre os Monges, Mestre...

– Se eles continuarem relaxados, nenhum monge vai substituir Raimundo - decreta o Mestre - Será que os poderes Shoku poderão se virar contra Raimundo?Teremos essa resposta muito em breve, Dojo Kanojo Choo.

– Porque, Mestre?

– De acordo com os papiros de Dashi, um novo Shen Gong Wu vai se revelar em 24 horas. Um Shen Gong Wu que irá julgar se Raimundo é verdadeiramente digno desses novos poderes: O Cristal Shoku.

– E se, e se ele não conseguir,mestre?

– Nesse caso... Não sei o que pode acontecer a ele... Ou ao mundo.


	2. O Cristal Shoku

De manhã, no Templo Xiaolin, os monges recomeçam seus treinamentos. Kimiko enfrenta Clay, e Raimundo luta com Omi.

– Sabe, Raimundô - diz Omi, enquanto usa o bastão Shimo para escapar das rajadas de vento de Raimundo - Acho que muito em breve, iremos possuir todos os Shen Gong Wu... O que você acha que faremos nesse dia?

–Bom... Sabe que eu não sei? Acho que algo especial vai acontecer... Não sei - diz Raimundo - Ei, Clay! Kimiko! Venham os três me enfrentarem juntos!

– Hahahaha, acho que você está pedindo demais! - responde Kimiko, se vriando para desafiá-lo - Vamos Clay!

– Vamos! - Clay se transforma em Energia Wudai, e pisa no chão com tanta força que pedras se levantam. Ele as arremessa em Raimundo, que fatia as pedras usando a Crista do Condor. Kimiko então usa as Áureas Garras de Tigre, e surge atrás de Raimundo, disparando Setas Voadoras nele, que usa o Espelho Reverso e as rebate em Kimiko, que é protegida pelo Braço Mikado de Omi, que aparecera a frente graças a Moeda dos Mantídeos.

– Túnica de Duas Toneladas! - Raimundo usa a Túnica bem a tempo de levar um soco do superbraço de Omi, que continua desferindo-lhe socos, até os dois aterrissarem. Clay aparece e prende os dois em dois blocos de pedra gigantes. Omi se defende com o braço Mikado, mas Raimundo é prensado em cheio pelas pedras...

– Tá bom, Clay! Hora dos poderes Shoku! Dragão Estrela Shoku! - Raimundo começa a brilhar, e se transforma em um raio de luz em formato de águia, que vai diretamente para Clay.

–Uai, que poder é esse? Big Bang Bumerangue! - Raimundo se desvia de todos os bumerangues, e abre as asas, pronto para acertar Clay. Omi surge na sua frente e se transforma em Netuno Wudai, e joga uma torrente de água em Raimundo, que, mesmo com dificuldade, continua acelerando. Kimiko se junta a Omi, e usa o fogo de Marte Wudai. Nisso Raimundo vai ao chão, e continua a vir para frente, resistindo.

– Mais força Omi! - alerta Kimiko.

– Sim! Iááááá! - grita o pequeno Monge, aumentando o volume da rajada de água. De repente, eles ouvem um grito a sua frente:

– Ahh... Meus poderes... estão!

Raimundo desaba ao chão, desmaiado, e volta ao normal. Omi e Kimiko cancelam seus poderes, e o corpo do Monge do Ar é jogado em cheio longe dali pela força dos golpes Wudai.

–-

Bem distante dali, sentado ao trono de sua fortaleza particular, Chase Young sente Raimundo perdendo suas forças.

– Agora não vai demorar. Logo ele irá precisar do Cristal...

–-

– Ahn... Onde estou? - Raimundo abre os olhos. Estava deitado em sua cama, com os Monges, Mestre Fung e Dojo a olhar para ele, preocupados.

– Raimundo, você está bem? - pergunta Kimiko.

– Uai, parceiro,você nos deu um baita susto! - comenta Clay.

– Raimundô, não há motivo para ficar envergonhado! - começa Omi zombando, ficando na ponta dos pés para poder esfregar a cabeça de Raimundo - Eu sei o que aconteceu! Você não conseguiu resistir aos meus poderes, é claro, isso é perdoável...

– Mestre Fung, o que aconteceu? - Raimundo se levanta e fica sentado na cama - Senti minha energia toda indo embora...

– Raimundo... Me parece que você usou, sem querer, um novo poder de seu novo estágio Shoku, e seu corpo não aguentou esse aumento de energia. - explicou o Mestre Fung - No momento, você está com a energia muito baixa, porque seu corpo não consegue mais resistir aos poderes Shoku.

– Não consegue mais resistir? - se pergunta Raimundo, ficando nervoso - Mas... E então mestre? Como vou fazer para poder lutar denovo?

– Não se preocupe filho! - Dojo aparecera enrolado no pescoço do Mestre, carregando o Papiro dos Shen Gong Wu - Mestre Dashi pensou em tudo para vocês, jovens aprendizes! Por isso, um novo Shen Gong Wu acabou de se revelar: o Cristal Shoku!

Os Monges se reúnem em volta do papiro, onde surge um a imagem de Shen Gong Wu em forma de diamente púrpura, com um S dourado, embrasado no centro, igual ao do novo quimono de Raimundo. Mestre Fung continua a explicação:

– Com ele, seu corpo vai conseguir resistir aos poderes novos, e lhe dar a transformação máxima de um Guerreiro Shoku.

– Ué, que transformação é essa? O senhor nunca nos disse sobre... - indaga Raimundo, agora muito interessado.

– Ah, vai ser uma surpresa... Isto é, se você conseguir chegar lá, claro - Mestre Fung tinha um brilho nos olhos - Agora vão, Monges, precisam pegar esse Shen Gong Wu para Raimundo... Você por enquanto, fique aqui descansando.

– Não mestre! - interpõe Raimundo - Eu preciso ir atrás do Cristal também! Eu preciso lidera-los, você mesmo me disse isso!

– Bom, se você quer tanto ir. Mas não lute dessa vez Raimundo, porque usar seus poderes novamente vai te desgastar totalmente dessa vez - alerta o Mestre.

–Sim... Monges, vamos!- Raimundo joga as cobertas para longe e salta da cama, decidido.

Sim! - Os monges montan em Dojo, e partem atrás de mais um Shen Gong Wu.

–-

Na profundezas da Terra, um imponente castelo subterrâneo surge a vista, rodeado por cadeias de montanhas vulcânicas. Aqueles eram os Territórios de Hannibal Roy do castelo, o pequeno monstro está lá, alimentando o pássaro Ying-ying em uma gaiola negra, quando uma visita surge em seus aposentos.

– Você por aqui... Wuya? - comenta o anfitrião.

– Hannibal, preciso de sua ajuda. - começa a Bruxa Wuya, se aproximando - Gostaria que me ajudasse a pegar o próximo Shen Gong Wu a se revelar, o Cristal Shoku.

– Porque esse interesse em um artefato tão inútil? - responde Hannibel, pensativo - Pensei que esse Shen Gong Wu era uma invenção do lado Xiaolin.

– Bom, ele não é nem um pouco inútil para mim, já que pode me ajudar a recuperar meus poderes, que o maldito Chase Young tirou de mim quando ressuscitei- explica a Bruxa.

– Hum... - Hannibal se vira para encara-la - Você quer se unir a mim para lutar contra Chase Young?

– Não vamos nos prender em detalhes. Tenho sua ajuda para derrotar os monges?

Hannibal usa o Moby Morfo, e transforma-se, aumentando de tamanho - Só irei com você para dar uma olhada em Raimundo, e ver se ele está tão poderoso assim. Eu quero enfrentá-lo, e ver a extensão de seus poderes.

– Sim - concorda Wuya - Ele é todo seu. Vamos?

–Sim - Hannibal sobe na Ave Ying-Ying, junto com Wuyah, e ambos saem voando do castelo, em direção a superfície...


	3. Duelo pelo Cristal Shoku

Os Monges Xiaolin estão voando montados em Dojo em direção a um novo Shen Gong Wu: O Cristal Shoku, que poderá ajudar Raimundo a controlar seus novos poderes Shoku.

– Onde está dessa vez o Shen Gong Wu, Dojo? - pergunta Clay, sentado à frente.

– Dessa vez está meio longe... Alguém aqui já foi na Transilvânia?

– O QUE ? - pergunta Kimiko, apavorada.

– Pois é... Dessa vez eu escondi um muito bem né! - se anima o dragão, se inclinando para descer das nuvens. A região da Transilvânia em que estavam possuía um castelo pequeno, degradado pelo tempo, dentro de uma densa floresta, erguido à beira de um penhasco.

Dojo pousa a frente dos portões destruídos do castelo. Os Monges se dirigiem para dentro dos muros, andando calmamente. Kimiko tenta disfarçar, mas está muito assustada, atenta a qualquer barulho suspeito.

– Muito bem! Está aí dentro. Só não me lembro bem onde... - diz Dojo.

– Ótimo ! Pessoal, vamos nos separar para procurar! - sugere Omi.

– Ah... Eu acho melhor não, Omi! - susurra Kimiko - É porque... Raimundo ainda está muito cansado! Temos que ir como eles, to-todos juntos!

– Eu estou bem... - começa Raimundo com a voz cansada, mas é interrompido por Kimiko, que agarra seu braço, ao ver uma revoada de morcegos saindo das câmaras mais interiores.

– Oh sim. Então vamos juntos! - concorda Omi, indo a frente.

Os Monges chegam até o Salão Principal do castelo, mas de repente, as armaduras expostas ao redor do Salão descem de seus pedestais, e ganham vida, cobertas por uma aura verde. Os Monges se põem em posição de batalha, e Dojo sotla um gritinho e vai se esconder no chapéu de Clay, como sempre:

– Ora essa. Isso só pode ser obra da... - começa Clay.

– Wuya - completa Raimundo.

– Acertou, querido Raimundo! - Wuya sai das sombras, e se mantém atrás do exército de armaduras, acompanhada por Hannibal Roy Bean ao seu ombro.

– Como vão Monges? Já faz um tempo que não nos encontrávamos - diz Hannibal, zombando.

– Vocês estão juntos? - Indaga Omi.

– Sim, pequeno Monge. O Cristal Shoku também é importante para mim - explica Wuya, triunfante - Com ele, irei conseguir meus poderes de volta! Agora chega de papo! Ataquem, armaduras!

Os Monges instintivamente se fecham em volta de Raimundo, que não pode lutar, e as armaduras saltam em sua direção:

– Olho de Gato! Setas voadoras! - Kimiko dispara suas setas, que destroem várias estátuas ao mesmo tempo.

– Cratera Wudai! Terra! - Clay corre até a parede do Salão e com um potente soco, consegue fazer ela desabar em cima de outras armaduras. Enquanto isso, Omi toma a frente e salta em direção a Hannibal:

– Prepare-se para uma derrota...

– MOBY MORFO! - Hannibal transforma seus pequenos tentáculos em uma rede gigante, que pega Omi em pleno ar, e o arremessa de volta em cima de seus amigos - Vá atrás do Shen Gong Wu, Wuya!

– Agora... Onde está o Raimundo? - Hannibal se vira para os Monges, que estavam ocupados lutando com as armaduras ainda. E vê Raimundo sozinho, enfretando uma armadura em combate único - Aí está você.

Subitamente, Hannibal aparece na frente de Raimundo, e comenta: Quer dizer que você alcançou o estágio de Guerreiro Shoku! Hum... Deixe-me testar seus poderes !

– Raimundô, corra! Vá atrás do Shen Gong Wu! - Omi chega do nada e acerta Hannibal em cheio com uma voadora. Raimundo desata a correr, na mesma direção de Wuya.

– Sai pra lá, seu anãozinho! Moby morfo! - Hannibal retorna em um tamanho maior, e tranforma seu bracinho em um poderoso punho, que atira Omi em Kimiko, e sai atrás de Raimundo.

Raimundo sobe correndo as escadas do castelo, quando nota um brilho do topo dos degraus: Ali estava o Cristal Shoku, um Shen Gong Wu em formato de uma Shuriken de vidro, da cor púrpura, e marcado com o S de Guerreiro Shoku - o mesmo do novo quimono dele. Porém, para seu pavor, Raimundo vê que Wuya estava na escada do outro lado do Salão, e a poucos passos do Cristal Shoku.

– Omi! Kimiko! Clay! AAHHH!

Raimundo tenta avisar a seus amigos lutando no andar de baixo, mas Hannibal subitamente o alcançara e o acertara pelas costas, fazendo o tropeçar na escadaria.

– O que foi, Raimundo? Está enfraquecido? Você não é digno de ser Guerreiro Shoku! - exclama Hannibal, zombando novamente - Os outros que eu conheci eram bem mais fortes que você!

_"__Os outros que você conheceu?!"_, se pergunta Raimundo por um momento, tentando se desvencilhar...

– Netuno Wudai, Gelo! - Hannibal leva uma em cheio um bloco de gelo nas costas, e se espatifa na parede. Logo depois cai uma chuva de Setas Voadoras em cima dos escombros. Mas os tentáculos crescidos de Hannibal aparecem da fumaça, e agarram Kimiko e Omi.

– Ahhh!

– Vocês já estão me dando nos nervos, sabia? - até que percebe que outro Monge havia sumido - Ué! Cadê o outro...!

– Clay! Clay! Pegue a Wuya! - pede Raimundo, ainda caído nas escadas, quando vê que o caubói sumira.

Subitamente, quando Wuya chega ao topo, e estica o braço para agarrar o Shen Gong Wu, Clay aparece no andar superior, cavando um buraco vindo do primeiro andar. Ele se segura no lustre ao topo, e rapidamente, toca no Shen Gong Wu junto com Wuya.

– VOCÊ? Vai duelar comigo?! Hahaha! - Se pergunta Wuya, enraivecida.

– Ah é, sô?! Te desafio para um Duelo Shen Yi Bu, então!

– Clay, não faça isso! Faça um duelo normal! - recomenda Dojo, saindo do chapéu para ver a situação atual.

– Tá tudo certo, Dojo! Eu não vou perder pra essa bruxa velha!

– Você que sabe, Monge! - aceita Wuya - Apostarei minha Capa de Sombras!... E o átomo Kusuzu!

Hannibal ouve aquilo e se dirige para Wuya, furioso:

– Não ouse apostar meu Shen Gong Wu, Wuya!

– Está tudo bem, ele não vai me derrotar! - assegura a Bruxa.

– Então eu aposto meu Punho de Tebigong, e o Terceiro Braço! Pronta?

**DUELO XIAOLIN!**

O castelo todo começa a vibrar,e as paredes a ruírem... De repente, o castelo se transforma em um ringue de pedra, com botões de diferentes cores no solo e nas paredes.

– Nesse tipo de duelo você pode alternar seus Shen Gong Wus com o adversário, se lembram? - começa Dojo, voando de encontro aos Monges, que estão reagrupados no peitoril de uma torre do castelo para acompanhar o Duelo - O Clay nunca lutou um desse! Espero que saiba o que está fazendo!

– Vamos lá Clay!

_"__As regras são simples! Vamos lutar normalmente, e para trocar qualquer Shen Gong Wu qualquer hora, é só apertar os botões nas paredes! Prontos?!"_

_GONG YI TAN PAI!_

– Cratera Wudai, Terra! - Clay rapidamente se transforma em energia pura, e vai para cima de Wuya. Ele a golpeia com o Punho de Tebigong, mas Wuya conjura armaduras do castelo, que estão em volta do ringue, que a protegem do impacto.

– Hora de trocar, Monge! - Wuya salta para trás e pisa em um botão no chão, e imediatamente pega o Punho de Tebigong para si. Clay recebe com a Capa de Sombras.

– Mas eu não terminei ainda... Ahh! - Wuya pula como um gato pra cima de Clay, e lhe acerta com o punho de Tebigong energizado.

– Droga... Clay! Tente usar seus golpes mais rapidamente, ela pode trocar de Shen Gong Wu a qualquer hora! - reclama Raimundo, nervoso - Cuidado!

Clay se camufla com a Capa de Sombras, e se afasta do alcance de Wuya. A Bruxa então decide acertar o solo, e o impacto faz com que Clay caia ao chão, denunciando sua posição. Wuya se atira nele novamente, mas Clay está pronto dessa vez:

– Terceiro Braço, Terra! - Clay envolve o Terceiro Braço com rochas, e desvia do golpe do Punho de Tebigong. Ele tenta acertar Wuya, que se esquiva de todos os golpes do braço de pedra. Em um desses golpes, porém, Clay acerta um dos botões sem querer. E troca o Terceiro Braço com o Punho de Tebigong.

– Ahh droga, eu não queria agora...!

– Cuidado Clay! - grita Omi.

– Átomo Kuzusu! - Wuya dispara o raio mortal em Clay, que começa a correr pra longe dos tiros - _"Se eu pegar o Átomo Kusuzu vou poder vencê-la!"_– Clay se arremessa em direção a um botão do ringue, Mas Wuya percebe seu movimento, e com um raio, destrói o botão antes.

– Ahnn... Capa de Sombras! - Clay fica invisível e arremessa um pedregulho em cima de Wuya para distraí-la. Mas ela usa o terceiro braço, agarra a rocha, e arremessa de volta. Clay escapa por pouco, mas a rocha acaba soterrando outros botões, que são destruídos.

– A capa de Sombras está bem inútil nesse duelo! Clay, tente pegar a Wuya em vez de se preocupar com as trocas! - sugere Dojo, roendo as unhas de nervosismo.

– Tá difícil! Punho de Tebigong! - Clay atira o Punho de Tebigong em Wuya, que de surpresa, finalmente toma o ataque. Mas Wuya usa o Terceiro Braço para apertar um botão, e logo depois ela mesmo aperta outro botão. E surpreendentemente, Clay fica só com a Capa de Sombras.

– Ah não! - Clay se sente vulnerável – Dojo, o que aconteceu? Porque ela está com três Shen Gong Wu?!

– Isso é contra as regras! - protesta Kimiko.

– Acho que... - responde Omi - Como Clay havia jogado o Shen Gong Wu, ele perdeu a posse dele momentaneamente. Wuya se aproveitou disso, e trocou e destrocou o Terceiro Braço, ficando com a posse dos três ao mesmo tempo!

– Hahahahaha! Sou uma mestra em duelos Shen Yi Bu, jovem monge! - comemora Wuya - Deixe-me dar uma mostra do que três Shen Gong Wu podem fazer combinados!

– Droga! E agora, Raimundo?! Raimundo? - Kimiko se vira para o Monge do Ar, e não obtém resposta. Raimundo nem percebera que Kimiko falara com ele. Estava concentrado na luta, e com um olhar de pura raiva, direcionado para Clay:

_"__Não... Ouse perder meu Shen Gong Wu!"_

– Chute Sísmico Terra! - Clay sobe ao ar com uma placa imensa de pedra, e a atira em Wuya.

– Combinação! Terceiro Braço de Tebigong! - Wuya une os dois Shen Gong Wu, que viram um punho imenso de pedra. Esse punho rochoso explode a placa onde Clay se encontrava no ar, e lhe acerta em cheio

– AHHH!

– Clay!

Clay acaba caído no chão. Wuya se aproxima dele.

– E pra finalizar... Átomo Ku...

– WUYA! - Hannibal a interrompe - Esqueça, você ganhou! Pegue seu Shen Gong Wu, e vamos embora daqui!

– Certo! - Wuya pula no centro do Ringue, para pegar o Cristal. Mas...

– Te peguei... - Com um sorriso, Clay aperta um botão, que ele escondera embaixo de seu corpo. E o Átomo Kusuzu vai para Clay, no final do duelo, ao mesmo tempo que Wuya tocara no Cristal, obtendo sua posse.

– Não! Wuya, pegue... - grita Hannibal, mas já era tarde. Mas Wuya já pegara o Cristal Shoku, e o ringue desaparece.

Após um clarão simbolizando o fim do duelo, Wuya e Hannibal não estão mais a vista, só sobrando os Monges Xialoin no castelo semi destruído. Omi dá uns passos à frente do grupo, e se vira para eles, cabisbaixo:

– Droga... Sofremos uma... Derrota humilhante...


End file.
